Don't Cry Baby
by unny2013
Summary: Baekhyun merasa perasaan Chanyeol mulai berubah kepadanya. Apakah Chanyeol sudah tidak mencintainya lagi? Apakah cintanya sudah terkikis oleh waktu?
1. Chapter 1

**Don't Cry Baby**

Gara-gara liat A song for you..dan liat tatapan Baekhyun ke Chanyeol saat mereka lagi nyanyi Baby, Dont Cry jadi terciptalah fanfic ini. Fanfic pertama di yaoi ni, jadi mian kalo banyak banget typo atau penggunaan bahasa yang bikin ga sreg. Karena kesempurnaan hanya milik Tuhan semata...*halah* o iya jangan lupa mampir ke blog author ya.. klik aja .com *ngarep*

**Don't Bash puhlease!**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Happy reading!**

**Kiss n' Hug! Muach :***

**Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo n' other mambers**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : BOYS LOVE, bahasa gaje, sekalian authornya ikutan gaje mumumu :3**

**Let's check this out!**

**Chapter 1**

*Nyutt*

Baekhyun memegang dadanya, sakiit..entah sejak kapan perasaan sakit di hatinya ini muncul dan menimbulkan luka yang semakin parah hari demi hari. Yang jelas, sakit ini semakin lama semakin terasa ketika melihat kedekatan namjacingunya itu dengan sahabat dekatnya, Kyungsoo.

Semua yang dilihat di depan matanya begitu menyakitkan. Kekasihnya yang lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu bersama orang lain. Ah bukan orang lain, tapi sahabat dekatnya Kyungsoo. Baekhyun bukan orang yang possesif, bukan, dia bukan tipe seperti itu. Sejak malam itu, sejak beberapa hari itu saat dia selesai pulang dari salah satu jadwal kegiatannya bersama member lain ex Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, dan Chen yang punya jadwal acara di stasiun TV lain dan melihat Chanyeol memeluk Kyungsoo di dapur.

Hatinya begitu sakit saat itu, tapi dia tidak ingin bertindak bodoh dengan marah-marah tanpa tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Dia diam, diam menunggu kekasihnya akan menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Baekhyun menunggu, menunggu kekasihnya itu menenangkan perasaannya yang gundah. Tapi semua itu tidak terjadi.

Dan malam itu, di saat penantian Baekhyun pada penjelasan Chanyeol tidak terbalas...dia menangis dalam diam. Baekhyun bukan menangis karena dia cengeng dan lemah, bukan. Tapi karena semenjak peristiwa itu, di setiap malam saat Baekhyun tidur atau akan tidur dia tidak merasakan kehangatan pelukan Chanyeol atau ciuman Chanyeol di keningnya saat pagi hari saat dia terbangun dari tidur dan mimpinya.

Baekhyun ingin bertanya, bertanya pada kekasihnya. Tapi entah kenapa dia menjadi pengecut. Dia terlalu egois. Dia terlalu takut. Takut Chanyeol telah berubah hatinya. Berubah perasaannya. Takut, bahwa kekasihnya telah merasa lelah bersamanya. Baekhyun benar-benar takut hal itu terjadi. Dia belum siap kehilangan lelaki yang begitu di cintainya itu.

Semakin hari, Chanyeol semakin terasa menjauh darinya. Bahkan di sebuah acara Baekhyun terpaksa menahan air matanya saat Chanyeol bilang bahwa Kyungsoo adalah soulmatenya yang baru. Betapa terlukanya hati Baekhyun saat itu. Terluka karena kekasihnya sendiri.

_Flasback on_

"_Ya Kyungsoo~ii sekarang giliranmu?"kata Shindong sunbaenim pada Kyungsoo di siaran radio saat ini._

"_Ne", ucap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan mata khasnya._

"_Ya, sepertinya Kyungsoo sedang melamunkan seseorang saat ini. Haha..bukan begitu Kyungsoo?"tanya Shindong lagi._

"_Aniyo..."Kyungsoo mengelak. Tapi dia tidak bisa menipu mata member yang lain. Muka Kyungsoo memerah malu._

"_Benarkah itu?" goda member yang lain._

_*Deg* perasaan Baekhyun mulai tidak enak._

"_Ani-ani.."elak Kyungsoo lagi sambil memalingkan wajahnya._

"_Ah, sepertinya kau sedang menatap Chanyeol~ssi?"goda Shindong lagi._

_*Urghh* perasaan Baekhyun semakin terasa tidak enak, kekhawatiran mulai menggelayutinya. Suho dan Sehun melihat Baekhyun dengan cemas karena air muka Baekhyun terlihat mulai suram._

"_Aniya..."jawab Kyungsoo lirih seperti menahan sesuatu._

_Baekhyun bisa melihat saat itu ketika dia melihat Chanyeol, tatapan kekasihnya kepada Kyungsoo. Tatapan itu seolah-olah menahan sesuatu yang ingin diungkapkan. Baekhyun meremas tangannya yang entah kenapa terasa begitu dingin._

"_Baekhyun~ah gwencana?"tanya suho lirih pada Baekhyun._

"_Ne hyung"jawab Baekhyun dengan menggigit bibirnya menahan air matanya yang mulai menggenang._

"_Ah ne Chanyeol~ssi. Menurutmu sendiri bagaimana?"tanya Shindong pada Chanyeol yang entah kenapa semenjak pertanyaan pada Kyungsoo itu dipertanyakan menjadi begitu diam. Seolah-olah dia bukan happy virus lagi._

"_Ne..."Chanyeol menjawab pertanyaan Shindong dengan terkejut._

"_Kyungsoo~si bukan kah dia tipe idaman dari semua orang? Lihatlah dia pintar menyanyi, menari, dan juga memasak", tanya Shindong pada Chanyeol._

"_Ne, itu semua benar. Aku begitu mengaguminya. Bagiku, Baekhyun merupakan soulmateku number 1..tetapi Kyungsoo adalah soulmateku yang baru,"ucap Chanyeol._

_-Siing-Keadaan menjadi begitu hening-_

_Semua member menatapku dengan kasihan._

"_Ya hyung, kau rakus sekali", sela Sehun tiba-tiba untuk mengalihkan keadaan yang tiba-tiba menjadi ackward itu._

"_Hahahah...benar kau rakus sekali bro"Kris pun ikut-ikutan bicara seolah-olah tahu keadaan yang berubah menjadi semakin menegangkan itu._

_Baekhyun hanya bisa memegang dadanya dan terdiam. Terdiam dan menatap Kyungsoo serta Chanyeol bergantian._

"_Yeolli..apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada hatimu saat ini?"tanya Baekhyun di dalam hati._

_Flasback off_

Seperti biasa, keadaan dorm selalu ramai. Wajarlah membayangkan mereka sekarang, ber12 berada dalam satu dorm.

Sepulang dari acaranya dari Immortal Song 2 bersama member yang lain, Baekhyun merasa begitu lelah. Tapi dia tidak terlalu menghiraukan perasaan lelahnya itu, dia begitu bersemangat ingin segera bertemu dengan kekasihnya Chanyeol yang kebetulan punya jadwal acara yang berbeda dengannya.

Baekhyun POV

Aku merasa benar-benar lelah saat ini, begitu banyaknya jadwal kegiatan semenjak kami comeback begitu menguras tenagaku. Aku sebagai main vocal dituntut selalu terlihat sempurna di depan para fans dan nitizen, mulai dari suara sampai penampilan. Aku tidak pernah menyesali semua ini. Hanya saja terkadang kelelahan menderaku. Tapi, untungnya aku punya penyemangat. Kekasihku Chanyeol...

Sehingga saat ini, saat aku sampai di dormku. Hal yang pertama ingin aku lakukan adalah melihat wajah tampannya.

"Ya, Baekhyun~ah jangan tergesa-gesa begitu. Aku tahu kau merindukan kekasihmu itu, tapi kau tidak harus berlarian di dalam dorm!"goda Suho hyung padaku.

Aku tidak menghiraukan perkataan leader EXO-K itu dan segera bergegas menuju kamarku dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajah.

Mungkin, karena hari ini hampir seharian aku tidak bertemu dengannya karena dari pagi dia sudah ada jadwal syuting sehingga saat terbangun aku tidak bisa mendapati wajahnya yang tampan membuatku menjadi merasa begitu merindukannya.

Tapi saat ku buka pintu kamar yang biasa aku tempati bersamanya dengan Minseok hyung dan Tao, kekecewaanlah yang aku dapati karena aku tidak mendapati kehadirannya. Aku hanya bisa terduduk lesu di tempat tidur.

_Yeolli kau dimana? Aku merindukanmu...ucap Baekhyun lirih_

Author POV

Entah mungkin karena kelelahan dan merasakan kekecewaan karena tidak bertemu dengan kekasihnya Baekhyun pun tertidur tanpa melepas baju atau sepatunya.

Tanpa dia sadari, seseorang memasuki kamarnya dan melihat Baekhyun yang sedang tertidur dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Dia mendekat ke Baekhyun dan menatap wajah namja yang sedang tertidur itu.

"Cantik..." ucapnya lirih sambil mengelus rambut Baekhyun dengan penuh kelembutan.

"Erghh.."erang Baekhyun lirih di tengah tidurnya.

"Kyeopta..."namja itupun terkikik mendengar suara yang dikeluarkan Baekhyun itu.

Namun, beberapa saat kemudian raut wajah namja itu berubah menjadi penuh kesedihan.

"Baekhyun~ah saranghae..."

**TeBeCe dulu mau ngampus...kkk~**

**-ngilang bareng Baekhyun- *dibakar reader***


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't Cry Baby**

Akhirnya update super cepat pake kilat...hohoho. Biar feelnya kena dengerin lagu Exo yang Baby, Don't Cry sama lagunya Journey yang di cover ma eXO ya. Soalnya jujur author nulis fanfic ini sambil dengerin tu lagu *eh, ga ada yang nanya ya L*

**Don't Bash puhlease!**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Happy reading!**

**Kiss n' Hug! Muach :***

**Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo n' other mambers**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : BOYS LOVE, bahasa gaje, sekalian authornya ikutan gaje mumumu :3**

**Let's check this out!**

**Chapter 2**

"Baek..Baekhyun~ah irreona!" dari tadi leader EXO-K itu berusaha untuk membangunkan dongsaengnya satu itu, tapi belum berhasil.

"Haissh..apa yang harus aku lakukan?"gerutu Suho mulai kesal karena dia sudah merasa sangat lapar saat ini.

_Apa yang sebaiknya harus ku lakukan? Ucap Suho dalam hati. _*think* tiba-tiba melintas sebuah ide di kepalanya.

"Hufh..tarif nafas. Hembuskan...Baek! Pangeranmu si tiang listrik datang membawa seorang yeoja yang sangat cantik"teriak Suho dengan suara yang keras mengalahkan suara si ChenChen.

"Mwo...andwee yeolli!"Baekhyun pun terbangun dengan wajah penuh ketakutan dan keringat.

Baekhyun menoleh ke segala arah untuk mencari pangerannya itu, tapi nihil. Yang dia temukan malah seringaian khas dari leader EXO-K itu.

Dengan wajah penuh kebingungan dan ketakutan –gara-gara Suho- Baekhyun bertanya kepada Suho dengan wajah penuh ketakutan.

"Hyung..dimana yeolli?"tanya Baekhyun pada Suho dengan suara gemetar. Air mata terlihat mulai menggenang di matanya.

Suho hanya terdiam melihatnya. Perasaan bersalah menyergapnya seketika.

"Hyung...jawab aku. Jebal..hiks"Baekhyun mulai terisak. Melihat wajah dongsaengnya yang begitu menyedihkan ditambahi dengan air mata yang mulai mengalir dari kedua manik matanya membuat Suho begitu merasa bersalah. Bagaimanapun dia lah yang menyebabkan Baekhyun menangis.

"Hiks...hiks"Baekhyun terus menangis sambil menutup muka dengan kedua tangannya.

Melihat hal itu, sang guardian angel pun langsung memeluk tubuh dongsaengnya satu itu.

"Gwencana Baekhyun~ah. Ku mohon jangan menangis..sstt. gwenchana. Chanyeol tidak kemana-kemana..sst"ucap Suho sambil mengelus punggung Baekhyun. Mencoba menenangkan perasaan dan menghentikan tangis dongsaengnya itu. Tanpa mereka berdua sadari sepasang mata seorang namja menatap kejadian itu dengan wajah marah dan sedih. Karena merasa tidak tahan melihatnya, dia pun berbalik dan berniat meninggalkan kamar tersebut dengan tergesa-gesa sampai tanpa dia sadari telah menabrak tubuh mungil namja.

"Bruk"

"Aduh/ appo..."teriak Chanyeol/ Kyungsoo bersamaan.

"Mianhae..Kyung. Apa kau baik-baik saja?"tanya Chanyeol kepada Kyungsoo. Bagaimanapun melihat proporsi tubuh mereka yang begitu berbeda, pastilah menyebabkan ada pihak yang terluka apabila bertubrukan seperti tadi

"Ck..aish. Kemana tadi matamu hyung? Ni liat...tubuhka berdarah-darah karena bertabrakan dengan tubuhmu yang begitu besar"Kyungsoo menggerutu dengan lebainya.

Mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo, Chanyeolpun memutar bola matanya.

"Dasar lebay"gerutu Chanyeol sambil menjitak Kyungsoo.

"Yah..sakit hyung"ucap Kyungsoo sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Heh..tidak usah mengurucutkan bibirmu. Meskipun kau berpose seperti itu, tetap tidak akan pernah mengalahkan ke-cute-an Baek..."Chanyeol tidak meneruskan perkataannya saat mengingat kembali peristiwa itu.

_Cemburu..dia cemburu melihat namjacingunya berpelukan dengan lelaki lain, meskipun itu Suho hyung. Orang yang begitu dekat dengan semua member tentunya._

"Aish...bisa gila aku!"ucap Chanyeol sambil menarik rambutnya dan berlalu meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

"Yah hyung, mau kemana. Kau belum makan malam!"teriak Kyungsoo memanggil Chanyeol.

"Aku mau ke sungai Han Kyung, mendinginkan kepalaku sebelum meledakkan seluruh isi negara kita"jawab Chanyeol dengan lebainya.

Kyungsoo pun hanya bisa menatap hyungnya itu dengan tatapan O_O andalannya. Ck..._Hyungku sudaah gila O_O_

"Ngomong-ngomong Chanyeol kemana? Bukankah seharusnya dia sudah pulang dari tadi?"tanya Suho kepada semua member minus Chanyeol yang sedang berkumpul di ruang makan.

"Molla..."jawab Chen sambil meneruskan makannya. Sesekali terlihat dia asyik menyuapi Minseoknya. Sedangkan member lainnya menggelengkan kepala.

Kyungsoo yang dari dapur –sedang membawa susu yang pasti untuk kekasihnya- menjawab pertanyaan Suho.

"Tadi, Chanyeol hyung bilang kepadaku kalo ingin pergi sebentar. Mencari angin segar..."

"Ow..."Suho pun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

Mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo, sejuta pertanyaan menggelayut dalam pikirannya.

_"Yeolli sudah pulang dari tadi kah? Kenapa tidak menemuiku?Apakah dia tidak merindukanku?Kenapa Kyungsoo tahu keberadaannya?Kenapa Kyungsoo?Kenapa?"ucap Baekhyun di dalam hati tentunya._

"Ya, Baekhyun hyung. Kenapa kau tidak memakan makananmu? Apa kah kau tidak menyukai masakanmu?"tanya Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun karena melihat hyungnya tidak memakan makanan yang ada di sediakannya sama sekali.

"Aniyo..aku selesai"ucap Baekhyun lirih meninggalkan kursinya dan beranjak menuju kamarnya.

"Kenapa Baekhyun hyung?"tanya Kyungsoo pada member lain.

"Mollayo..."jawab member lain serentak.

"Yah...sehun~ah. Jangan minum susuku"teriak Jongin pada sang maknae yang tiba-tiba tanpa permisi menghabiskan susunya.

"Kyungiie...susuku di minum maknae cedal itu"rengek Jongin pada Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah akan aku ambilkan lagi di dapur"jawab Kyungsoo dengan tersenyum manis.

"Gomawo..*cup*"ucap Jongin sambil mencium pipi Kyungsoo yang menurutnya imut sekali.

Pipi Kyungsoo pun langsung memerah karena malu.

"Cish...cheesy"gumam member lain melihat pasangan itu.

"Argh..sial!"teriak seorang namja yang sekarang sedang duduk sendirian di tepi Sungai Han.

**Chanyeol POV**

Aku begitu kesal melihat Baekhyun berpelukan dengan Suho hyung. Ck, bagaimanapun dia masih namjacinguku...bagaimana bisa dia memeluk lelaki lain.

_Apa dia benar-benar tidak pernah mencintaiku? Apakah aku benar-benar tidak pernah ada di hatinya? Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa aku harus melepasnya?Baek, apa kah tidak pernah ada diriku di hatimu sama sekali?_ Ucap Chanyeol dalam hati sambil menatap ke depan. Melihat kemilau sungai...mencoba menenangkan perasaannya dengan memejamkan mata.

_Flasback on_

_"Baekki~~" Chanyeol memeluk tubuh Baekhyun yang kecil itu dengan manja._

_"Yah, jangan seperti itu. Ck..lihat kita sedang berada di depan fans"ucap Baekhyun sambil melepaskan tangan Chanyeol dari pinggangnya._

_"Waeyo, aku hanya ingin menunjukkan pada ChanBaek shipper. We are real"kata Chanyeol dengan semangat 45. *apa deh*_

_"We are one..bukan we are real Park Chanyeol. Aish, lepaskan aku. Gelii"kata Baekhyun setengah kesal karena perlakuan namjacingunya._

_"Ne arasseo..Baekki~"Chanyeol pun melepaskan pelukannya di pinggang Baekhyun dengan wajah muram._

_"Mianhae yeolli.."ucap Baekhyun lirih. Aku hanya ingin kita bisa terlihat akrab dengan member lain saat kita ber-12 seperti ini. Mianhae.._

_Setelah perkataan Baekhyun pada Chanyeol, Chanyeol pun berpindah tempat. Dia memilih untuk berada di antara Kris atau Kyungsoo. Dia tidak ingin Baekhyun terbebani ataupun kesal dengan kelakuannya. Chanyeol begitu mencintai Baekhyun. Begitu pun sebaliknya...Hanya mereka mengungkapkan perasaan dengan cara yang berbeda._

_Fansign pun berlangsung dengan sangat lama menurut Chanyeol, karena dia berada jauh dari kekasihnya Baekhyun._

_"Oppa...Chanyeol oppa"ucap seorang fans menyadarkan Chanyeol dari lamunan._

_"Ne.."_

_"Oppa aku begitu bahagia melihat kedekatanmu dengan Baekhyun oppa. Kau tahu, aku ChanBaek shipper..Kyaa!"teriak yeoja itu dengan penuh semangat._

_"Gomawo..."Chanyeol mengucapkan terimakasih sambil memamerkan senyum lima jarinya yang khas itu._

_"Tapi, kenapa ya terkadang aku merasa Chanyeol oppa saja yang memiliki perasaan lebih kepada Baekhyun ..."_

_Mendengar perkataan yeoja itu, mood Chanyeol langsung turun. Tapi, tetap dipaksanya untuk tersenyum, bagaimanapun dia Happy Virus. Dia akan tetap tersenyum meskipun hatinya meratap ingin menangis._

_"Eh..mianhae oppa. Bukan maksudku..."kata yeoja itu merasa bersalah saat melihat perubahan wajah Chanyeol._

_"Waeyo..gwencana"ucap Chanyeol sambil memberikan foto yang sudah dia tanda tangani kepada fansnya itu._

_"Kamsahamnida oppa..Chanyeol oppa fighting!"_

_Setelah yeoja itu berlalu, pikiran Chanyeol kembali menerawang._

_"Benarkah cintaku ini hanya satu sisi saja? Apakah Baekhyun mencintaiku juga? Apa hanya karena dia kasihan menyakiti perasaanku"_

_Sesaat dia melihat ke arah namjacingunya yang sekarang sedang asyik bercanda dengan Tao yang duduk di sebelahnya._

_"Kenapa dia tidak pernah tertawa seperti itu saat bersamaku?_

_Flasback off_

Air matapun menetes dan mengalir membasahi wajah Chanyeol. Di tempat lain, seorang namja meringkuk di tempat tidurnya sambil menangis. Merindukan kekasihnya, yang semakin lama semakin terasa jauh darinya...

"Hiks..Chanyeol...Bogoshipo. Saranghae..."

**TeBeCe again..**

A little bit KaiSoo, aw...cinta deh sama couple ini. Unyu-unyu gitu kyung~nya. Behind the story aja, dulu kan emang keliatannya kayak Chanyeol yang clingi ke Baek. Nempol gitu..Baeknya malu-malu tapi mau. Kadang kayak cuek ni *digebukin Baekhyun dilempar ke kawah merapi*..

Tapi sekarang setelah gosip kalo Baekyeol lagi tengkar, dan mereka baikkan lagi author ngeliat ada take and give di antara keduanya. Coba deh liat Backstage Show Championship, waktu Baek jadi MC terus Yeol jadi VJ. Aw..seneng *author sampe goyang itik bareng bang Vicky mantannya Saskia tauk* -kriik*

Sekali lagi author mau ngilang sambil ngintipin BaekYeol/ ChanBaek moment terbaru :3

*ngilang dipelukan Bang Siwon* *pyong*

O iya..just to know aja. Bang Siwon itu Daddy nya author, Mommynya pasti Mommy Kyu. Abangnya author nih Bang Minho ma Bang Suho. Ga ada yang pengen tahu ya.. ya udah. *author pundung di pojokan sambil gigitin laptop*


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't Cry Baby**

Argggh!

Mian kalo ceritanya makin gaje, hiks. Niatnya pengen bikin yang unyu-unyu, yang lope-lope tapi kenapa jadi absurd begini. Gak kuat nyiksa BaekYeol lagi sebenarnya. Jangan lupa mampir ke blog nya author ya :3 .com . gomawo :*

**Don't Bash puhlease!**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Happy reading!**

**Kiss n' Hug! Muach :***

**Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol**

**Side Cast : other exo members**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : BOYS LOVE, bahasa gaje, sekalian authornya ikutan gaje mumumu :3**

**Let's check this out!**

**Chapter 3**

_~~so Baby Don't Cry~~_

Terdengar bunyi ringtone dari ponsel Chanyeol membuyarkan lamunan namja itu. Dia melihat layar ponsel, melihat siapakah gerangan yang sedari tadi mengganggu dirinya yang sedang menenangkan diri.

_Suho hyung,ck..kenapa sih pakai telpon segala.-_-_

"Yeobo...seyo"jawab Chanyeol dengan ogah-ogahan.

"Yah Park Chanyeol, kenapa kau tidak mengangkat telepon ku dari tadi?!"teriak Suho dari seberang sana dengan kerasnya sehingga Chanyeol terpaksa menjauhkan telinganya.

"Kau dimana? Katakan padaku!"

"Yah hyung, tidak usah berteriak. Telingaku sakit, kau ingin membuat telingaku tuli karena teriakanmu. Kau tau radius teriakanmu tadi...bla...bla"gerutu Chanyeol panjang kali lebar melampiaskan kekesalannya pada leadernya itu.

~~~~Sing~~~~

Hening.

"Hyung, kau masih di sana kan?"tanya Chanyeol karena dari tadi dia mengomel tidak ada respon sama sekali dari hyungnya itu.

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan padamu dongsaeng, pulanglah ke dorm..Baekhyun membutuhkanmu. Badannya demam, dan dari tadi dia menangis mengigau memanggil namamu", kata Suho dengan kalem setelah berhasil menenangkan dirinya.

"Mwo..Baekki sakit?!"teriak Chanyeol setelah mendengar perkataan Suho.

"Ne..sekarang pulanglah sebelum aku tidak membiarkanmu pulang!"kata Suho dengan tegas membuat orang yang mendengar suaranya bergidik mendengarnya.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, setelah menutup telepon dari Suho. Chanyeol berlari pulang...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XoXo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hosh..hosh!"Chanyeol terengah-engah karena berlari dari sungai Han sampai ke dormnya.

_Brakkk!_

Terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka dengan paksa membuat members EXO terkejut dan melihat ke arah pintu siapa pembuat onar yang berani-berani membuat keributan di tempat mereka.

_Oh Park Chanyeol ternyata..._ucap para members dalam hati.

"Hyung..Baekki bagaimana keadaannya?Apa dia baik-baik saja?Kenapa dia bisa sakit?"tanya Chanyeol secara beruntun pada Suho sambil menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh leader yang ukurannya lebih kecil darinya itu.

"Yah..yah, lepaskan Suho hyung!"teriak Lay tidak terima kekasihnya diperlakukan secara ketidakperikemanusiaan itu.

Setelah melihat keadaan Suho yang sudah biru, Chanyeol pun terkejut.

"Eh mianhae hyung...hehe"ucap Chanyeol dengan wajah penuh penyesalan.

"Baekhyun di kamar, dia sedang tertidur setelah Kyungsoo beri obat penurun demam tadi",Suho menjelaskan pada Chanyeol.

"Mianhaeyo..maaf karena aku jadi merepotkan kalian semua"ucap Chanyeol penuh penyesalan kepada semua members EXO.

"Gwencana...sekarang ke kamarlah. Baekhyun membutuhkanmu..."kata Suho sambil menepuk bahu Chanyeol.

"Ne...gomawo hyungdeul saengdeul dan dongsaeng"

~~~~~~~~~~~XoXo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sesampainya Chanyeol di kamar, dilihatnya tubuh yang sedang meringkuk sambil mendekap erat foto mereka berdua. Foto yang mereka ambil beberapa bulan yang lalu saat mereka sedang berjalan-jalan di luar negeri.

Didekatinya tubuh kekasihnya itu, dengan penuh kasih sayang dielusnya surai rambut Baekhyun.

"Baek..mianhae. Mian..karena aku tidak ada di dekatmu saat dirimu sedang sakit"ucap Chanyeol dengan penuh sesal. Meskipun dia tahu Baekhyun tidak mungkin mendengar perkataannya itu.

"Aku merasa tidak pantas untukmu...aku tak pernah mampu menjadi seseorang yang bisa membuatmu tersenyum bahagia. Apakah aku harus melepasmu? Apakah aku harus merelakanmu untuk mendapatkan kebahagiaan?"

"Tapi kau tau kan Baek, aku tidak bisa jauh darimu. Bahkan untuk bernafas begitu sulit bagiku tanpa kehadiran dirimu di dekatku"Chanyeol berucap lirih sambil menggenggam tangan Baekhyun yang begitu kecil di dalam genggamnya.

Di ciumnya tangan Baekhyun untuk menunjukkan betapa besar cintanya pada namja yang sekarang sedang terbaring sakit di depannya itu. Air mata mulai menetes kembali dari mata Chanyeol.

Hanya Baekhyun yang bisa membuat happy virus itu seperti ini. Menangis...menangis karena ketidakberdayaannya melihat kekasihnya sakit seperti itu. Melihat tubuh kecil milik Baekhyun yang ringkih karena sakit menyebabkan hati Chanyeol begitu pedih..Seandainya bisa, dia ingin mengambil kesakitan Baekhyun. Biarlah dia sakit, biarlah...asalkan dengan itu dia bisa melihat Baekhyun nya tersenyum. Meskipun senyum itu bukan untuknya, tidak apa-apa...asalkan Baekhyun bahagia meskipun itu tanpanya dia rela.

"Baek..mungkin ini menyakitkan bagiku. Mungkin ini pelan-pelan akan membunuhku..tapi aku harus melepasmu. Karena aku bukanlah namja yang pantas untukmu...Karena dirimu tidak pantas untuk tersakiti, terlebih karena namja sepertiku"ucap Chanyeol lirih dengan air mata yang terus mengalir di pipinya.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~xOxO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Di tempat lain, tepatnya di ruang tamu member exo lain minus BaekYeol berkumpul. Wajah mereka terlihat begitu serius.

"Hyung, thebenarnya kenapa kita dithuluh belkumpul di sini"Sehun mengeluh dengan cedalnya yang menyebabkan dia mendapatkan jackpot sebuah pukulan manis dari tangan seorang Kim Jongin.

"Lulu...thi kkamjong jahat"rengek Sehun pada Luhan dan mengambil kesempatan untuk memeluk tubuh kekasihnya itu.

"Hyung, sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi pada BaekYeol couple?"tanya Jongin pada Suho.

"Iya hyung, aku merasa mereka akhir-akhir ini saling menjauh"Kyungsoo pun ikut-ikutan bertanya pada Suho.

"Ya, bukannya dirimu yang seharusnya lebih tahu dariku Kyung. Bukankah Chanyeol dekat denganmu?"tanya Suho pada Kyungsoo.

Dan Kyungsoo pun memasang tatapan andalannya O_O membuat Jongin gemas dan mencium bibir kekasihnya itu.

"Yah hentikan itu kkamjong"teriak Suho melihat tingkah pervert dongsaengnya.

"Hehehe..."kkamjong eh jongin hanya tersenyum dengan nistanya._._

"Kyung, apa Chanyeol benar-benar tidak pernah menceritakan apapun padamu?"tanya Minseok pada Kyungsoo setelah berhasil melepaskan diri dari pelukan ChenChen.

Kyungsoo terdiam, berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi belakangan ini..dan terutama yang barusan terjadi pada BaekYeol.

"Ahhhh!"teriak Kyungsoo tiba-tiba.

"Yah..kyungi~ii chagi, gwenchana?"tanya Jongin dengan penuh kekhawatiran.

"Eh...mianhae, jongie...aku hanya merasa mengingat sesuatu"ucap Kyungsoo yang membuat member lain menghela nafas.

Kyungsoo pun mulai bercerita panjang lebar pada Suho serta member exo yang lain.

_Flasback on_

_Kyungsoo POV_

_"Bruk"_

_"Aduh/ appo..."teriakku saat merasa tubuhku bertabrakan dengan seseorang._

_"Mianhae..Kyung. Apa kau baik-baik saja?"tanya Chanyeol hyung kepada ku._

_Apa dia tidak meilhat proporsi tubuhnya yang begitu besar, pasti sakit donk kalo bertabrakan dengan orang sebesar dia, ucapku dalam hati._

_"Ck..aish. Kemana tadi matamu hyung? Ni liat...tubuhka berdarah-darah karena bertabrakan dengan tubuhmu yang begitu besar"akupun mulai mengomel padanya._

_"Dasar lebay"gerutu Chanyeol hyung sambil menjitak kepalaku._

_"Yah..sakit hyung"ucap ku._

_"Heh..tidak usah mengurucutkan bibirmu. Meskipun kau berpose seperti itu, tetap tidak akan pernah mengalahkan ke-cute-an Baek..."entah kenapa Chanyeol hyung tidak meneruskan perkataannya._

_Kenapa Chanyeol hyung tidak meneruskan perkataannya, bukan kah yang ingin dia sebut tadi nama Baekhyun hyung?Dan kenapa tadi Chanyeol hyung keluar kamar dengan wajah seperti itu, ucapku dalam hati._

_ "Aish...bisa gila aku!"tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol hyung berteriak dan berlalu meninggalkanku._

_"Yah hyung, mau kemana. Kau belum makan malam!"teriak ku memanggilnya._

_"Aku mau ke sungai Han Kyung, mendinginkan kepalaku sebelum meledakkan seluruh isi negara kita"jawab Chanyeol hyung yang membuatku merasa keheranan._

_Sesaat setelah kepergian Chanyeol hyung, aku pun menuju kamarnya untuk membangunkan Baekhyun hyung untuk makan malam. Saat ku buka pintu kamar BaekYeol, aku melihat dua orang sedang berpelukan. Suho hyung dan Baekhyun hyung..._

_"Pasti gara-gara ini"ucapku lirih_

_Flasback off_

"Jadi Chanyeol salah paham padaku? Dia pergi tadi karena merasa cemburu denganku?"tanya Suho hyung dengan tidak percaya.

"Mungkin saja hyung", kata Luhan hyung.

"Tapi, bagaimana bisa? Bukankah hal itu biasa aku lakukan, aku seorang leader dan saat melihat dongsaengku menangis..bukankah seharusnya aku menenangkannya"ucap Suho membela diri.

"Hah, kenapa Baekhyun hyung bitha menangith hyung?"tanya sehun pada Suho.

"Itu...itu karena aku. Hehe..."Suho pun menceritakan awal mula kejadian sampai akhirnya Baekhyun menangis.

"Dasar kau hyung, sudah tau mereka sedang bermasalah malah bikin runyam"kata Chen menimpali.

Suho merasa semakin bersalah pada BaekYeol. Karena dia lah yang menyebabkan hubungan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol semakin runyam.

"Sudah tidak usah saling menyalahkan, yang penting sekarang adalah Baekhyun segera sembuh dan mereka berdua bisa menyelesaikan permasalahan ini"ucap Kyungsoo menengahi.

"Betul itu kata Kyung~iie chagi"kata Jongin dan diikuti dengan ekspresi -_- dari semua member setelahnya.

**TeBeCe**

**_Hanya satu yang pengen author ucapkan sekarang. Mianhae reader ceritanya makin ngelantur gak jelas. Awalnya pengen jahatin Baek tapi ga tega. Terus akhirnya author putusin buat jahatin Baek sekaligus Channie. Lah ko jadi aneh gini ceritany...ah molla._**

**_Salam kiss n' hug_**

**_~Im Yoona~ :p_**


End file.
